Cuando un sueño se hace realidad
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras dejar atrás Thirller Bark los Mugiwara tienen un inesperado encuentro justo al llegar a la Red Line con uno de los sueños de Sanji... ¡Una NINGYO!


**Cuando un sueño se hace realidad**

Sanji no podía creerse que tuviera que estar en la habitación del acuario limpiando lo que habían ensuciado los demás, léase Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, simplemente por el hecho de que había sido durante una de sus comidas. ¿Qué culpa podía tener él de lo que hicieran los demás?

Pero lo que más le dolía era que tuviera que hacerlo precisamente ahora cuando en cubierta se encontraba la kyoushuu Camie. La personificación de uno de sus sueños más anhelados.

Conocer en carne y hueso, y escamas, a una uruwashii ningyo.

Y hoy que por fin su sueño se hacía realidad debía estar perdiendo el tiempo por culpa de los baka de sus nakama. Sanji sentía como sus ojos empezaban a llenárseles de namida por la injusticia en la que se encontraba.

De pronto se detuvo al creer volver a escuchar de nuevo un apagado sonido.

Thomp… thomp

Allí estaba de nuevo. Parecían unos golpes pero dados con poca fuerza casi como si fueran dados… ¿bajo el agua? No se le podía culpar por el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por su cabeza.

_No puedo creer que eses baka hayan pescado algo con Camie-chwan en el Sunny, ¿es qué no tienen ninguna consideración?_

Pero cuando se volvió hacia el acuario cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con la kyoushou de Camie-chwan que le estaba saludando desde el interior del acuario. Los golpes habían sido dados con las palmas de sus manos contra el cristal en el intento de llamar su atención.

A Sanji casi se le salen los corazones de las órbitas al ver a su querida ningyo allí solamente para sus ojos. Dando vueltas como una peonza enamorada se acercó hasta quedar justo delante de Camie.

_La criatura más especial de todos los mares y toda para mi solit_-

Sus pensamientos se quebraron cuando Camie, en el intento por acercarse todo lo posible, aplastó sus pechos contra el cristal del acuario. La cara de Sanji rezumaba felicidad absoluta por aquella 'enorme' visión.

Pero cuando Camie vio la cara que había puesto Sanji la confundió por una de otro tipo de sorpresa y lo único que pudo pensar fue ¿en las marcas de sus manos en el cristal? No se podía saber como era posible dejar aquellas marcas pero como Camie no quería hacer nada que molestase a sus nuevos tomodachi intentó limpiar el cristal.

Estaba tan nerviosa por el 'error' que había cometido que intentó limpiar aquellas 'manchas' con sus manos empeorando la situación al emborronar aún más el cristal, algo que viendo como la cara de Sanji empezaba a ponerse roja, de enfado para Camie por estar manchando cada vez más el cristal, de puro etsuraku para el propio Sanji al ver el movimiento de aquellos pechos balanceándose ante su crecientes ojos mientras se volvían a apretar, de vez en cuando, contra el cristal, que Cami se quitó lo camiseta para limpiar las 'manchas' de sus manos.

Sanji sintió como su corazón se detuvo por completo durante un eterno segundo cuando vio completamente desnuda a Camie, cuyos pechos eran aún más espectaculares de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Se veían tan suaves y tiernas que su mente perdió todo otro conocimiento que poseyera para lograr introducir todas las sensaciones que la visión de aquellos pechos… de Camie completamente desnuda estaba experimentando.

Cuando su corazón volvió a latir lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la sangre salió bombeada con tal violencia que la nariz de Sanji parecía una fuente a presión desbocada.

Ni siquiera la cara de susto y pánico que puso Camie fue suficiente para detener el momento en el que se encontraba inmerso Sanji, pues ¿qué importaba si la cara de susto iba en el cuerpo desnudo de una ningyo? Camie se olvidó de las 'manchas' y volvió a golpear el cristal intentando que Sanji recuperase el control pero por supuesto que la situación iba a peor pues Camie no paraba de pegarse contra el cristal apretando con fuerza sus pechos que no lo dejaban de frotar.

Aquello fue demasiado para Sanji que cayó al suelo inconsciente, o totalmente desangrado.

Camie se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la portilla del acuario.

-¡¡Hey, Sanji!! Shishishishi ¡¿Has visto lo que 'pescamos'?!-. Gritaba Luffy entre risas mientras entraba en el salón.

El encontrarse a un Sanji inconsciente tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre no era, para nada, lo que habían pensado ninguno de sus nakama que encontrarían allí.

-¡¡AAAHHHH, SANJIIII!!

-**¡¡ATAQUE ENEMIGO!!** **¡¡ATAQUE ENEMIGO!!**

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡UN ISHA, UN ISHA!! ¡¡NECESITAMOS UN ISHA!!

Gritaron respectivamente Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

* * *

En cubierta Zoro había terminado de ponerse una camiseta limpia tras su entrenamiento y el haber conocido, **por primera vez**, a una ningyo y ahora se encontraba observando, no una novedad, a Robin que estaba apoyada contra la barandilla mientras parecía disfrutar viendo la belleza del mar.

La sonrisa y las risas que empezaron a surgir en su rostro le hicieron creer a Zoro que allí había algo más de lo que podía verse a simple vista. Y fue este pensamiento el que le dio la solución al enigma… bueno, eso y…

-¡¡AAAHHHH, SANJIIII!!

-**¡¡ATAQUE ENEMIGO!!** **¡¡ATAQUE ENEMIGO!!**

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡UN ISHA, UN ISHA!! ¡¡NECESITAMOS UN ISHA!!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el acuario para ver que nueva desgracia había sucedido. Es que no podían tener ni un minuto de paz en esta nave.

-¿Robin?

-Yo me encargo, Nami-. La akage no se molestó en volverse para saber que unos 'brazos fleur' habían surgido para manejar el timón del Sunny.

En cubierta quedaron únicamente Robin y Zoro cuando una apurada Camie, que se estaba terminando de colocar su camiseta, salió del acuario y, dando unos saltitos que habrían hecho muy feliz a Sanji de haberlos visto, por el movimiento que les daba a sus pechos, se llevó a Pappag con ella hacia el acuario.

-Nunca lo dejarás, ¿verdad?-. Tan inmersa estaba Robin 'observando' lo que ocurría en el acuario y dirigiendo el Sunny que no se dio cuenta de que Zoro se había acercado a ella. Por eso su pequeño gesto de sorpresa no debía ser malinterpretado.

_Cálmate, Robin_.

-¿A qué te refieres, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó inocentemente Robin volviéndose hacia Zoro para, sorprendiéndose, encontrarle muy cerca de ella.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería pero era algo que ya formaba parte de Robin. Fue su manera de poder sobrevivir durante toda su vida, aparte de que era una buena manera de conseguir todo tipo de información.

Por eso mismo Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que ella, de alguna manera, también debía saber lo que le ocurrió en Thirller Bark con Bartholomew Kuma.

-A que nunca debe saber lo ocurrido-. Le aseguró totalmente serio Zoro.

Robin supo que había sido descubierta y, por supuesto, que había tenido la intención de respetar el deseo de privacidad de Zoro, pero le gustaba que supiera que ella también sabía lo que había hecho por ellos. Por Luffy.

-Eres un buen nakama, kenshi-san-. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto Robin le dio un pequeño seppun que solamente fue una dulce caricia con sus labios. –Un buen hombre.

Zoro permaneció en el sitio mientras veía a Robin alejarse hacia el timón mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón acompañaban a cada paso que ella iba dando. Necesitó todo su espíritu para poder apartar la mirada de ella y dirigirla en un punto en el horizonte.

_Lo que eres es un perfecto baka_.

Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Bueno, este pequeño fic es para que todos vean que no es que disfrute haciéndole mal a Sanji… no mucho… aunque tal vez sea por lo que sucede en mis otros fics e intente guardar las apariencias. ;DDD

Por supuesto que no podía dejar de añadir un pequeño detalle entre Zoro y Robin. Siempre que estén en escena siempre tendrán algunas líneas por mi parte.:P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kyoushuu**: Encantadora y coqueta.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Ningyo**: Sirena.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Kyoushou**: Encantadora sonrisa.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Etsuraku**: Placer.

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Seppun**: Beso.

Arigatou por haberos detenido por aquí y leer estas cuatro palabras. Ya sabéis que si estáis leyendo hasta aquí pediré vuestra colaboración en que dejéis reviews a todas las historias que leéis para servir de estímulo a los escritores. Muy bien, hasta aquí por hoy.

Nos leemos pronto.^^


End file.
